


Things You Said Too Quietly

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, I truly am, I'm real sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He whispered again, even if it was whispering that had done this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Too Quietly

He should have spoke up sooner.

Should've raised his voice as loud as it would go.

Anything to have gotten the ice mage's attention. But he didn't. He could've shouted out very easily. It would have probably resulted in some small argument and then they could've gone to face the enemy together. It would've been easier. Yet with Lucy's sobbing in his ear and Erza clenching her jaw hiding the pain under her normal facade he knew. He knew it well.

"Please don't go alone." He shouldn't have whispered it to himself.

He shouldn't have kept the emotion buried. He should've been honest with himself. Taking Gray's cold hand in his own he bit his lip, surprised at the tears that had started falling down his cheeks. He blinked once, maybe twice to see if he was actually crying. Burying his head onto the unmoving chest of his comrade and friend, he whispered again, even if it was whispering that had done this.

_"You can't die here, we still have places to go...you've got to get up."_

Yet those words fell to deaf ears.


End file.
